


Four Letter Words

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rimming, Top Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Steve missed Sam a lot.





	

“I want to tell you something,” Steve began, kissing Sam softly. “I want to tell you that you are devastatingly handsome, and I love you.”

Sam grinned. “That's true… and I love you, too.”

Steve kissed him again, deeply and passionately. He had been wanting to kiss Sam all day. He always spent his days wanting to kiss Sam… but that day? They'd spent the night apart because of Avengers business, and going through the day without having woken up beside Sam was just awful. It had made Steve practically ravenous for him.

Sam slid his hands up and under Steve's shirt and caressed the muscles in his back. Some tension Steve hadn't even realized he had been holding released at Sam's touch, and Steve sighed happily as he kissed him again.

“I want you so bad,” Steve breathed.

Sam pressed his body against Steve's. “Fuck me.”

Steve kissed him again and started backing him through the front room of their apartment to their bedroom door. Sam reached behind him to open it, but they were walking a little too fast and Steve ended up pushing him up against the door.

They both laughed, and Steve felt a tiny blush spread on his cheeks. Or maybe the blood was rushing to his head because of how hot he was and how bad he wanted Sam.

At any rate, Sam seemed to like it, because he grinned and kissed a rosy cheek. Steve grinned too and kissed him again, sweetly this time. He reached behind Sam and opened the door and started backing him over to the bed.

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at Steve. Licking his beautiful lips, he began to unzip Steve's pants.

Steve caressed his cheek and smiled softly. “You're beautiful.”

“You always sweet talk when you're horny,” Sam replied cheekily, smiling playfully as he pulled Steve's jeans and boxers down.

Steve let out a playful little gasp. “I sweet talk you all the time.”

Sam looked up at Steve, pure love in his eyes. “I know, baby.” He said no more though as he started to kiss Steve's stomach, starting with his belly button and going down. Steve let out a little moan at the sudden warmth off Sam's mouth taking his cock in.

“Fuck,” Steve swore, as Sam took more of him into his mouth. Sam stroked Steve's shaft while he sucked on the head, and Steve closed his eyes and let the pleasure he was feeling take over him.

Sam took Steve further into his mouth, and Steve felt his tongue caressing him. He moaned again, louder this time, and Sam began to fondle his balls. Sam's hands felt so good… so warm and his skin was so soft. He knew his way around Steve's body, and what he liked and needed, like someone had given him a map. Like he had charted new territory and made his own damn map.

Sam deep throated him then, and Steve cried out from pleasure so loudly that he startled himself. Sam pulled off of him then and smiled up at him cockily.

“Slow down, Rogers,” he cooed. “I got big plans for you, buddy… and they all involve you still being ready to go.”

Steve pulled his shirt off. “I'm _always_ ready to go,” he shot back. He kicked off his shoes and then pulled his pants and underwear all the way off.

“Damn,” Sam said, almost sounding on the verge of letting out a wolf whistle. “I gotta admit, I will probably never get tired of seeing you naked.”

Steve smirked. “ _Probably_? I must be losing it then.”

Sam shook his head. “Smart ass.” He took his shirt off and flung it on the floor with Steve's forgotten clothes and undid his belt. Sam lifted his hips up and Steve pulled his underwear and jeans down his legs and off over his already bare feet.

“I don't mind the view I'm getting at all,” Steve replied. “Just for the record.”

Sam smiled and pulled Steve down to kiss him. Steve climbed on top of Sam then, and as they kissed his hands crept up Sam's sides. He began to kiss Sam's neck, and he licked and sucked on his pulse point. He loved feeling Sam's heartbeat in his lips when he kissed right there, and when he felt that heartbeat speed up, he felt triumphant.

Sam moaned softly as Steve gave him a little hickey there. He wrapped his arms around Steve and played with his hair, and Steve smiled at how gentle but absolutely _wonderful_ and erotic it felt. He began to stroke Sam, who was already half hard. He loved the feeling of having Sam's cock in his hand. He adored touching him. He always would.

Sam hooked a finger under Steve's chin and gently tilted his face upwards so they could kiss again. “I need you,” he said. His voice was so warm and so passionate… the sound of it went straight to Steve's cock and made it twitch with excitement.

“Turn over,” Steve replied as he rolled Sam onto his stomach and got between his legs. Before reaching for the lube though, he stuck a finger in him. Sam moaned loudly, so Steve added a second. He slowly worked him open, pushing into him until his moans were needier and breathier and he felt loose around Steve's fingers.

Then he pulled his fingers out, earning a little whimper from Sam. He still didn't push into him, though. This time, he leaned in and began to eat him out. Sam moaned loudly as soon as Steve's tongue touched him, and Steve lazily stroked himself.

He so enjoyed spoiling Sam, getting him completely unwound and watching him become overwhelmed with need. The fact that he got to be with this truly amazing man everyday still seemed like something out of a dream, and he would do everything he could to keep him happy.

Happy and satisfied.

“Fuck, Steve,” Sam moaned. “Fuck! I need you now...”

Steve reached around and stroked Sam. “So you're ready?”

Sam moaned a little louder. “Enough teasing, Cap… come on!”

Steve smiled to himself. “I didn't mean to tease you.” He gave Sam a little kiss on the small of his back and reached for the lube. He slicked himself then, using a generous amount of the lube, and began to push into Sam.

Sam moaned loudly, and it took all the restrain Steve could muster to keep from slamming into him, burying himself balls deep. But he'd let Sam set the pace, go slow if that was what he needed… go fast if that was what he wanted.

He waited until he could feel Sam's body adjusting to him, and then he began to move. Sam moaned softly, and Steve put a hand on his hip.

“That good?” Steve asked.

Sam nodded. “Perfect. Don't stop.”

Steve continued thrusting, keeping up the same rhythm he had established. He stroked Sam more and felt himself getting lost in Sam's heat and tightness. He swore again under his breath, unable to form any other words. Everything on his mind now was a four letter word – fuck, and love. The two words controlling his every action in that moment.

Steve kissed Sam's back and the back of his neck, and Sam began to push back to meet his thrusts. Steve took this as encouragement to go a little faster and a little harder. When he did so, Sam moaned louder, and Steve felt himself nearing the edge.

“Let's change positions,” he said, suddenly getting the idea.

“How d'you want me, baby?” Sam asked, voice sounding practically breathless.

Steve pulled out of him just for a moment, almost regretting the decision because he immediately missed the warmth of having Sam wrapped around him, but as soon as he had turned Sam onto his back, he pushed right back into him.

Sam put his legs up, and Steve held onto them. He started thrusting hard, and he watched Sam moan as the pleasure hit him. He could see his beautiful face this way, and memorize the way he looked when Steve was fucking him just right.

He leaned in and kissed him deeply. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, so he started thrusting slower… teasing himself mostly.

“I'm gonna...” he began, cutting himself off. Either Sam knew what he was about to say or could tell because of the tension his muscles were now full of and the look on his face, but he clenched tight around Steve, and Steve couldn't keep himself from climaxing then, spilling into Sam.

Sam moaned loudly, and Steve leaned in and kissed him deeply as he stroked him.

“You getting close, babe?” Steve asked.

Sam's mouth fell open and he arched his back just slightly. He must have been close, too close for words, because he simply nodded his head.

Steve pulled out of him then and kissed his way down Sam's body. He took Sam into his mouth, and almost as soon as he did, Sam let out a loud moan and came. Steve swallowed it down and kissed his way back up Sam's body and kissed him on the lips, gently and sweetly.

Sam cradled Steve's face in his hands for a moment before kissing him again and sighing happily. “That was amazing.”

“ _You_ were amazing,” Steve replied, nuzzling him.

Sam smiled. “I missed you and everything, and I don't like being apart, but damn… if it's gonna get you going like that, we could spend a night apart every now and then. I'll make the sacrifice.”

Steve laughed and laid down on top of Sam. Sam put his arms around Steve, and everything felt right. He felt good and safe… and he was so thankful for what he and Sam had. “I love you,” he said softly. “So much.”

Sam kissed him deeply before replying, “I love you, too… always have, always will.”

Steve yawned softly, and covered them with a blanket. Sam fell asleep and then Steve drifted off as well… and that night he slept well. He couldn't speak for Sam, but he hoped he did, too.


End file.
